Ist es möglich?
by Malybuuuhx
Summary: Maxine ist auf sich alleine gestellt. Nach einem Unfall wird sie gegen ihren Willen zu einer Gruppe gebracht, die ihr helfen kann. Sie setzt alles daran, sich so schnell wie möglich zu erholen, um weiterzuziehen. Aber irgendwas hält sie bei den Leuten.
1. Sicherheit?

**Hey :3**

 **Das ist meine aller erste Fanfiction. Also, wenn ihr noch Verbesserungsvorschläge oder Ähnliches habt, lasst es mich wissen. c:**

* * *

Sicherheit?

Dunkle Bäume war alles, was ich sah. Ich rannte und rannte und stoppte nicht. Meine Lunge brannte und mein Keuchen war so schwer und laut, dass ich glaubte jeder Streuner im Umkreis von einen Kilometer würde es hören. Ich drehte mich nicht um und hielt auch nicht an, auch wenn die lauten Stimmen hinter mir es verlangten.

„Du kleine Missgeburt, bleib verdammt nochmal stehen oder ich knall dich ab!" Hörte ich.

Kurz danach hörte ich einen Knall und ein Zischen direkt an meinem Ohr. Die Kugel traf zum Glück einen Baum und nicht meinen Hinterkopf.

„Fuck!", rief mein Verfolger.

Seine Freunde hatten die Jagd auf mich schon längst aufgegeben aber er hier war ein hartnäckiger Geselle. Ich hörte, wie sein Getrampel hinter mir stoppte und sah mich um. Er war gerade am nachladen, er wollte es schnell machen und ihm fiel in der Eile das neue Magazin runter. Ich nutzte diese Chance und sprintete so schnell ich konnte und hielt nach einem geeigneten Baum Ausschau. Ich brauchte nicht lange zu suchen und kletterte schnell hoch. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn mein Verfolger hat es doch noch geschafft, seine Knarre nachzuladen und lief weiter. Ich klammerte mich an den Ast, auf dem ich saß und legte mich flach auf den Bauch. Es war dunkel und das schwache Mondlicht, das durch die dichte Baumkrone schien verriet mich nicht.

„Wo ist die scheiß Schlampe?!" Fluchte der Kerl. Am liebsten würde ich ihn auf den Rücken springen und mein Messer in sein Genick rammen. Aber ich beherrschte mich. Es war zu riskant.

Ich konnte hören, wie die Fußstapfen sich immer weiter entfernten und irgendwann nicht mehr zu hören waren. Ich atmete laut aus und rieb mir den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht als ich mir sicher war, dass er weg ist. Gott sei Dank war ich schon immer fit gewesen, sonst hätten die Kerle mich erwischt. Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf denn egal, wie oft ich schon auf Bäumen saß oder schlief, ich hätte immer das Pech haben können zu fallen. Ich griff nach meinen großen Rucksack und holte ein Seil raus. Vorsichtig band ich mich am Ast fest und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm. Langsam wurde ich entspannter und schloss meine Augen. Es war Sommer und die Nächte endlich nicht mehr ganz so kalt. Ich fiel ich einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein lautes Knacken ließ mich aufschrecken, meine Augen schossen auf aber ich sah nichts, außer der Dunkelheit um mich. Dann hörte ich ein flattern über mir. „Nur ein Vogel." Dachte ich und streckte mich erst mal. Mir war gar nicht bewusst wie müde ich gewesen war und die paar Stunden Schlaf taten nach der kranken Jagd auf mich wirklich gut.

Ich wickelte das Seil von meinen Beinen und griff nach meinem Rucksack. Als ich nach der Flasche suchte fiel sie mir in die Hand. „Leer. Shit." Stöhnte ich. „Na gut, muss auch ohne gehen, ist ja nicht das erste Mal." Vorsichtig kletterte ich die Äste hinunter und sprang vorsichtig auf den Boden. Ich sah mich noch mal kurz um und ging dann entspannt Richtung Süden. Auch wenn es nicht so aussah war ich auf alles gefasst, was hätte kommen können. Ich war immer aufmerksam und bemühte mich leise zu sein und nicht zu viele Spuren zu hinterlassen. Denn wer auch immer da hinter mir her war, könnte irgendwo hier draußen lauern oder meine Spuren verfolgen. Obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass diese Spasten Fährten lesen können aber man kann ja nie wissen.

Nach ca. einer halben Stunde kam ich an einem kleinen Hang zum stehen und sah eine große Hütte, wahrscheinlich ein ehemaliges Zuhause von einem Förster oder Waldfanatiker. Schon vom Hang konnte ich sehen, dass sie besetzt war. Die Idioten, die sie bewohnten waren so schlau gleich jeden Raum im Haus zu beleuchten, damit sie auch ja auffallen. Auch wenn ich versucht war, mich rein zu schleichen und nach Essen suchen, schüttelte ich den Gedanken beiseite. Das war nicht meine Art, einfach Leute zu beklauen. Mein Vater wäre enttäuscht von mir wenn er wüsste, wie ich gerade gedacht habe. Ich machte einen großen Bogen um die Hütte und ging meinen Weg. Als ich an einem Fluss gelangte ging schon langsam die Sonne auf. Es musste ungefähr 6 Uhr oder halb 7 Uhr morgens sein. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack vom Rücken und hielt mich unten. Es war gefährlich einfach so auf einer offenen Fläche zu laufen. _Aber heutzutage ist ja alles gefährlich_. Man könnte beobachtet werden.

Am Ufer angelangt wusch ich mir mein Gesicht mit dem Wasser. Es war nicht so klar, aber trotzdem erfrischend. Gerade als ich die leere Flasche aus meinen Rucksack holen wollte, um sie zu füllen, fiel mir etwas im Wasser auf. Etwas wurde von der Strömung gezogen, blieb aber an derselben Stelle. „Eine Fischfalle." Sagte ich überrascht. Ich machte meinen Weg rüber zu ihr und zog sie aus dem Wasser. „Leer. Natürlich, was hast du auch erwartet?" Seufzte ich genervt und enttäuscht von meiner Naiivität.

„Keine Bewegung!" Ich erstarrte und meine Brust zog sich zusammen. _Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße._

Ich griff langsam vorne an meinem Gürtel, an denen verschiedend große Messer hingen und umklammerte mit meiner Hand eines und bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor.

„Hände, wo ich sie sehen kann." Knurrte die Stimme. Es war ein Mann. Meine Augen weiteten sich. _Ist es der Kerl von heute Nacht?! Shit, das wars, das ist mein Ende._ Ich tat, wie er verlangte und hielt meine Hände auf Schulterhöhe hoch. Langsam drehte ich mich um und meine Augen sahen in den Lauf eines Gewehrs.

Der Besitzer des Gewehrs war ziemlich groß. Ich sah zu ihn auf, er war jung und gar nicht mal so hässlich, dachte ich. Er hatte längere, schwarze Haare, die er unter einer Baseballcap versteckte. Als ich ihm ins Gesicht starrte fielen mir sofort seine eisblau-grauen Augen ins Blickfeld. Ich sagte nichts und starrte ihn einfach ausdruckslos an. Ich hatte eine heiden Angst aber mein Gesichtsausdruck verriet diese nicht.

„Was machst du hier?" Er brach die Stille. Ich antwortete nicht , sondern überlegte mir einen Weg zu entkommen. Er hatte eine Waffe, ich auch aber er würde sehen, wenn ich danach griff.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Knurrte er, sichtlich genervt. Ich hob eine Augenbraue, uninteressiert von seinem Ton.

„Was geht dich das an?" Fragte ich. Man, ich kam mir wie eine Zicke vor aber ich hatte genug davon, dass er mit seinem Gewehr vor meiner Nase rumfuchtelt.

„Du hast versucht unsere Fischfallen auszurauben!" _Unsere? Mist, er könnte wirklich einer von den Kerlen sein._ Ich spannte mich langsam an.

„Die sind sowieso leer. Und jetzt nimm das verdammte Ding aus meinem Gesicht!" Fuhr ich ihn an und schlug das Gewehr zur Seite. Das hatte ihn überrascht und ich nutzte diese Chance, griff meinen Rucksack und rannte an ihn vorbei.

Fast. Er hatte mich an meinem Shirt gepackt. Doch das hielt mich nicht auf und ich riss mich frei. Leider hat mein Shirt das nicht ganz überlebt und hing auf einer Seite lose über meiner Schulter. Aber das war mir egal, ich wollte einfach nur weg. Der Mann wusste nicht was er tun sollte. „Hey!Bleib stehen!" Schrie er. Ich dachte nicht einmal daran.

 **BOOM!**

Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf, als irgendwas meinen Oberschenkel durchdring. Mein Bein gab nach und ich fiel bauchlängs auf den Boden. „Scheiße." Hörte ich ihn sagen. _Verdammtes Arschloch._ Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und umklammerte mein Bein. Ich blutete von beiden Seiten. _Hoffentlich ist die Kugel komplett durch gegangen._ Ich wimmerte, es tat so verdammt weh. Der Mann kam auf mich zu gerannt.

„Onkel Pete! Komm schnell!" Rief er und ein etwas älterer Mann, ebenfalls mit einem Gewehr, kam aus den Bäumen hervor. Der jüngere hatte mich erreicht. „Scheiße, das wollte ich nicht." Sagte er völlig geschockt und seine Hand griff nach meiner um sie zu heben, damit er meine Verletzung ansehen konnte. Aber ich schlug sie weg.

„Fass mich bloß nicht an!" Zischte ich und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Was ist hier passiert? Ich hab einen Schuss gehört. Wollte sie dich angreifen?" Fragte der Alte etwas außer Atem und blickte auf mich hinab, dann besorgt zu dem anderen Mann.

„Ja… Nein, ich weiß nicht. Ich hab sie erwischt, wie sie… wie sie die Fischfalle aus dem Wasser ziehen wollte. Dann ist alles so schnell passiert. Sie ist weggerannt, ich hab sie noch festgehalten und dann… Und dann hab ich Panik bekommen, Mann. Sie könnte für Carver arbeiten und dann hab ich einfach den Abzug gedrückt. FUCK. Ich wollte das nicht!" Jammerte er.

„Was laberst du für einen Bullshit? Ich arbeite für niemanden, Arsch." Zischte ich und setzte mich auf, dabei hielt ich immer noch meinen Oberschenkel fest.

„Hey, hey. Immer mit der Ruhe." Versuchte der Mann, ich glaube sein Name ist Pete, mich zu beruhigen.

„Mit der Ruhe?! Dieser Spacken da" Ich zeigte auf den jungen Mann, der immer noch neben mir kniete „ hat versucht mich abzuknallen, ohne jeden Grund." Er zog seine Augenbrauen bei meinem Kommentar zusammen und blickte mich wütend und auch ein bisschen verletzt an. Ich starrte kalt zurück, direkt in seine blauen Augen. _Seine Augen sind echt der Wahnsinn._

„ Er hielt dich für eine Bedrohung" Sagte Pete und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Klar, was kann eine 1,60m große Frau gegen einen 2m Kerl schon ausrichten?!" Zickte ich ihn an. Langsam versuchte ich aufzustehen. Ich hatte genug von den Beiden und wollte einfach nur weg.

„Hier, lass mich dir helfen." Sagte Pete und griff mir unter einen Arm um mir zu helfen. Mir wurde schwindelig, als ich aufstand. „Geht es dir gut? Du bist ziemlich blass, Kleine." Bemerkte Pete. Ich riss mich grob von seinem Griff los.

„Alles Bestens." Antwortete ich schnippisch.

„Hey, ich will dir nur helfen, kein Grund für Zickereien."

„Dein Freund hier hat mir schon genug geholfen." Sagte ich und zeigte auf meinen durchlöcherten Oberschenkel.

Ich konnte das Bein kaum belasten und wimmerte als ich einen Schritt wagte. Der junge Kerl sprang auf und wollte mir helfen, indem er einen Arm um Taille legen wollte.

„Ich hab gesagt, fass mich nicht an!" Sagte ich genervt und wütend.

„Okay, okay." Sagte er und hob seine Hände. Ich gab ihn einen wütenden Blick und beugte mich runter zu meinem Rucksack. Dabei musste ich mich fast übergeben und kam schnell wieder hoch.

„Sicher, dass du ok bist? Schau mal, Kleine, wir haben einen Arzt in unserer Gruppe. Wir könnten dich zu ihm bringen. Er kann dann dein Bein versorgen. Essen und Trinken haben wir auch." Bot Pete mir an.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich konnte kaum noch was sehen, alles war so verschwommen. Es war dumm die Hilfe nicht anzunehmen, aber er könnte lügen. Außerdem wollte ich nichts mit den Beiden zu tun haben. Vor allem nicht mit dem schwarzhaarigen da. Ich versuchte zu laufen, brach aber vor Schmerz zusammen. Bevor ich auf den Boden fiel, fühlte ich wie zwei starke Arme mich hielten. Danach sah ich nur noch schwarz.


	2. Hilfe?

Hilfe?

Als ich langsam wieder zu verstand kam, konnte ich verschiedene Stimmen diskutieren hören.

„Sie kann euch jeden Scheiß erzählen und ihr würdet es glauben?" Sagte eine ziemlich angepisste Frauenstimme.

„Ich glaub' ihr." Ich erinnerte mich an Petes Stimme.

„Das' ja schön und gut, aber wieso bringt ihr sie hierhin? Sie könnte sonst wer sein. Denkt ihr eigentlich auch mal nach?!" Die Frau wurde langsam laut.

„Nick hat sie angeschossen, wir mussten sie mitnehmen. Wir konnten sie nicht einfach da liegen lassen. Immerhin ist es unsere Schuld, dass sie verletzt ist." Entgegnete Pete. _Nick heißt der Idiot also._

„Versorg' erst mal ihre Schusswunde und dann können wir weiterdiskutieren, wie wir weitermachen." Sagte Nick.

„Mann, Nick. Warum musst du auch einfach n' Mädchen im Wald anschiessen, he?" Noch ein Kerl mit einen leichten Akzent.

„Na schön. Ich werde mich um sie kümmern." Sagte eine spanisch klingende Stimme.

„Wenn sie noch nicht tot ist." Bemerkte die Frau.

„Becc, komm schon." Beruhigte eine ziemlich tiefe männliche Stimme.

Ich konnte meine Augen nicht öffnen, sie waren zu schwer. Aber als ich Schritte hörte, die direkt auf mich zukommen, geriet ich in Panik. Jemand stand direkt vor mir und fummelte gerade an meinem Gürtel herum. Ich riss die Augen auf und schlug die Hände weg. Geschockt und etwas ängstlich starrte ich in dunkelbraune Augen. Ich versuchte von dem Kerl wegzurutschen, aber ich war schon am Ende einer… Couch? Ich lag auf einer Couch. Ich sah mich um und sah 6 Gesichter, die mich überrascht anstarrten.

„Du bist wach." Sagte der Mann mit den leichten Akzent. Er sah nicht viel älter aus als Nick. Er hatte schokobraune Augen und braunes Haar, dass ihm über die Ohren fiel. Muskulös war er auch. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben…" Versuchte er mich zu beruhigen und versuchte meinen Namen aus meinen Mund zu locken.

„Ich hab keine Angst." Grummelte ich.

„Okay, okay." Er hob die Hände hoch. „Carlos hier, will dir nur helfen."

„Indem er mir meine Hose auszieht? Und dann?" Fragte ich leicht angepisst.

„Ich bin Arzt und will mir deine Wunde ansehen. Durch die Hose kann ich leider nicht viel sehen, also…" Sagte Carlos der immer noch vor mir stand.

Ich nickte „Ok." Sagte ich dann etwas kleinlaut. Es war mir unangenehm vor allen meine Hose runterzuziehen aber die Wunde musste behandelt werden. Sie tat scheiße weh. Ich zog meine Hose bis zu meinen Knien runter. _Das muss reichen._ Und setzte mich auf. Carlos zeigte zum Couchende. Also humpelte ich dort hin und setzte mich auf die Lehne. Alle Augen waren auf mich gerichtet oder eher auf meine nackten Beine und meinem Slip. Mein Kopf wurde leicht heiß aus Scham und ich zog mein lose hängendes Shirt weiter runter um meine Unterhose zu verdecken. Der Mann mit dem schoko Augen bemerkte offensichtlich meinen Scham aber starrte noch etwas weiter. _Alles Perverse. Wenn sie mich schon angucken, dann auch bitte auf meine schöne Wunde, nicht auf den Rest meiner nackten Haut._ Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich Nick starren sehen und warf ihn einen wütenden Blick zu, während Carlos die Wunde untersucht. Nach einer Zeit schaute er dann beschämt weg. Der Arzt übte etwas Druck auf mein Oberschenkel aus und ich zischte aus Schmerz.

„Tut mir Leid." Sagte er ohne jegliche Emotionen.

„Nun Leute, ich denke Carlos kommt alleine klar und braucht kein Publikum, dass ihm über die Schulter guckt. Richtig, Carlos?" Fragte der braunhaarige.

„Mhm." Brummte Carlos einfach nur als Antwort.

„Na los, Alvin, Pete, Bec, Nick?" Er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur einer Tür und alle folgten ihn.

„Und, wie siehts aus?" Fragte ich den Arzt

„Nick hat dich gut erwischt. Aber die Kugelsplitter sind nicht ganz durchgegangen. Nicht alle jedenfalls. 2 Stecken noch in dein Bein. Ich muss sie entfernen." _Suuuper, besten Dank, Nick._ „Ich werde alles vorbereiten, Luke und Nick werden dich in ein Zimmer bringen, in dem wir es durchführen werden. Die Couch ist etwas unpassend dafür." Sagte er. Es scheint ihn alles gar nicht zu jucken. Er spricht es in so einen gelangweilten monotonen Ausdruck als ob es ganz normal wäre, Splitter von einer Kugel im Bein zu haben. Ich nickte nur und zog meine Hose erst mal wieder hoch. Carlos ging in denselben Raum, wie die restlichen Leute vorhin.

Ich wartete auf Luke und Nick. Dabei schaute ich mich im Raum um. Er hing voll mit Bildern von Enten, was mich leicht schmunzeln lies. Eine Tür flog auf und die zwei jungen Männer kamen heraus. _Luke und Nick also_. Schnell wechselte ich meinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück zu gelangweilt und genervt. Die beiden kamen auf mich zu, Luke mit einem sympathischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und Nick eher zurückhaltend und unsicher.

„Carlos will die Operation oben durchführen." Sagte Luke und deutete nach oben. Ich sagte nichts. „Dann mal los." Sagte er und kam zu meiner Rechten, Nick kam links neben mir. Beide legten einen Arm um mich, damit ich nicht gleich wieder hinfalle, wenn ich aufstehe.

„Ich bin übrigens Luke und das is' Nick." Sagte Luke als wir langsam die Treppe hochgingen. Ich antwortete nichts, stöhnte nur etwas, als ich mein Bein zu doll belastete. „Willst du uns nicht auch deinen Namen verraten?" Fragte er. Ich blendete ihn komplett aus. Konnte er nicht sehen, wie unangenehm mir die Situation war? Ich hatte wirklich keine Lust mit irgendwen zu reden

. „Lass sie doch einfach." Bemerkte Nick auf halben Weg.

„Ich versuch nur ein Gespräch zu starten." Sagte er und schaute wieder auf mich. „Weißt du, Kleine. Ich bin ein Experte darin mit Mädchen zu sprechen, die nicht mit mir reden wollen." Mir wurde es langsam zu viel.

„Nenn mich nicht so." Sagte ich harsch.

„Siehste?" Er schmunzelte etwas und Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nenn mich nicht Kleine." Sagte ich genervt und war erleichtert, dass wir endlich oben angekommen waren.

„Wie heißt du denn jetzt?" Drängte Luke.

 _Man, is' der nervig_. „Maxine." Ich gab endlich nach, wer weiß, wie lange er noch durchgehalten hätte.

„Geht doch." Sagte er triumphierend „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Maxine."

„Mhm." Sagte ich nur.

Nick lies mich los und öffnete die Tür vor uns. Luke und ich gingen in den Raum hinein, Nick folgte uns und schmiss schnell die Klamotten, die auf dem Bett lagen auf den Boden, damit ich mich hinsetzen kann.

„Du bist schwerer, als du aussiehst." Scherzte Luke, als er mich auf dem Bett absetzte. Ich warf ihn nur einen wütenden Blick zu und sah mich dann im Zimmer um.

Es war ein absolutes Chaos. „Wohnt hier ein Messi?" Fragte ich, als ich den ganzen Kram, der auf den Boden lag begutachtete.

„Nur Nick, also ja." Antwortete Luke und warf Nick einen schmunzelnden Blick zu. Er erwiderte ihn nur mit einem kalten Starren und kratzte sich dann am Nacken.

 _Kann Carlos jetzt mal bitte kommen._ Ich wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wer weiß, wie schlimm mein Oberschenkel wirklich verletzt war und Carlos tut so als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Unangenehme Stille herrschte in dem Raum. Ich konnte die Blicke der Beiden auf mich spüren. Ich versuchte diese zu vermeiden und schaute auf den Boden.

Die Tür flog auf und Carlos kam hinein. In seinen Händen hatte er eine Pinzette, Desinfektionsmittel und Verbände. Er legte die Sachen auf den Nachttisch neben mir. „Wir müssen jetzt sofort anfangen, ansonsten verlierst du zu viel Blut." Sagte er kühl. So langsam bekam ich ein bisschen Angst. Ich hab Arztbesuche schon immer gehasst und jetzt ohne Betäubung eine Operation. _Ganz toll, ganz toll. Warum bist du nicht einfach auf dem scheiß Baum geblieben?!_

„Brauchst du Hilfe?" Fragte Luke.

„Jemand muss ihr Bein festhalten, falls sie nicht ohnmächtig wird." Nick und Luke schauten sich gegenseitig mit fragenden Blicken an, wer die Ehre haben würde, mich festzuhalten, während ich schreien und zappeln werde.

„Ich kanns' machen, ist schließlich meine Schuld, das sie hier ist." Sagte Nick dann.

„Ok, dann ruft, wenn ihr Hilfe braucht." Antwortete Luke und sah mich besorgt an, dann verließ er den Raum.

Carlos gab mir ein Zeichen, dass ich jetzt wieder meine Hose ausziehen darf. _Yay._

„ Du musst dich auf den Bauch legen. Der Einschuss fand von hinten statt."

Ich tat, wie mir befohlen und legte mich auf den Bauch. Ohne meine Erlaubnis fing mein ganzer Körper an zu zittern. _Reiß dich zusammen Max._ Ich spürte eine kalte an der Unterseite meines Oberschenkels und zuckte.

 _Warum haben Ärzte immer so kalte Hände?_

„Nick?" Fragte Carlos. „Achja." Er hatte schon ganz vergessen, was seine Aufgabe war.

Ich drückte mein Gesicht in ein Kissen und bereitete mich auf das Bevorstehende vor. Dann spürte ich ein weiteres Paar Hände auf meinem Bein, die es vorsichtig festhielten.

„Das wird jetzt weh tun." Sagte Carlos und steckte die Pinzette in meine Wunde. Aus Reflex fing ich an, das Bein wegzuziehen aber Nicks Hände hielten es an Ort und Stelle. Es tat so höllisch weh aber das Kissen dämpfte meine Schreie. Anscheinend hatte Carlos Schwierigkeiten die Splitter rauszubekommen, denn die Pinzette steckte immer noch tief in der Wunde. So langsam sah ich rot und wurde ohnmächtig. _Schon wieder…_


End file.
